Waiting for Tonight
by lyphe
Summary: Ever since Kingdom Hearts, Kairi's life has been in shambles. Her friends are gone, and she's easily ignored by others. Now, at the annual 'Dance with Destiny,' she's about to rediscover why she's 'waiting for tonight.' [one shot]


**Waiting for Tonight  
**_a one-shot by Lyphe_

Point of View: Kairi

* * *

_Never lose hope,_

_But if you ever do,_

_Know that our dreams_

_Really do come true.  
-- _

Oh, how perfect this night seemed, so young yet so aged. Gentle summer breezes whisked about us, carrying unspoken secrets, the milky moon was at its fullest, luminous and gorgeous, the foamy waves softly lapped at the sandy shore, gently rearranging the angelic white particles beneath them.

Stars as pure as the heavens smiled down upon two star-crossed lovers as they waltzed across the deck. We were all alone, not a single soul there to disturb us, or deny our love for one another. The cold darkness kisses my skin, but affects me not. Wisps of glowing mist surround us, contributing to this dreamy atmosphere. But I don't really care. Nothing matters to me right now, not now, for I am finally in the arms of the man I truly love.

His alluring gaze met my eyes, and I stare into sapphire orbs, truly losing myself in a trance. His eyes were intoxicating, and I found I had lost the power and the will to look away from them. But oh, _why would I want to_?

Our dancing slowed to a halt. He leaned in slowly. Oh God, is he going to...? I willingly mimicked his actions. Our faces were ever so close, and then—

My eyes snapped open, the real world slowly fading into view. I found myself seated before my desk in my room, head in arms. I wearily rose from this position as remembrance swept over me. _Sora and me. Dancing._ I truly wanted to cry. _Another dream. _I've been having so many dreams of him, I truly believed each one to be real, but every time, just as he leans in, I snap back to reality.

Ever since two years ago, everything in my life has been in shambles. My best friends are trapped within another realm, Selphie has moved away to the city, and Tidus and Wakka have left for some sort of Blitzball league, leaving me here, all alone to go through high school. It's been hard on me, my fellow students pity me. But I do not want their pity. I want everything to be as they were before, before this whole incident occurred. I want things to be..._normal._ But I know it won't happen. Those times are long gone, and they're not coming back.

Enough about the past! I have the future to look to! After all, tonight is Destiny High's annual _Dance with Destiny_, the sweetest and most romantic dance the school provides for their students. The actual dance is located on the deck of a ship! The deck of a ship! Can you believe it? Isn't that just lovely? Of course, it'd be much more fun if my friends were coming with me; it'd be another dream if _he_ could come, but that's an impossibility.

Weeks prior, when news of _Dance with Destiny_ were still fresh, I'd watch miserably as one by one, the others paired up for the dance. No one noticed a shy little girl all alone sitting nearby on the benches, hoping, _wishing _to be asked. I guess I decided just to kept faith, and so I waited patiently for someone to stumble upon my path, and casually bring up the dance. Of course no one did; no one wanted me. Sora? If he really wanted me, he'd have come home a long time ago.

So I suppose I have no date. That truly brought my self-esteem down a full meter, but I decided to go anyways, just for the sake of getting myself excited. I wanted to buy an expensive dress, wear it, and feel beautiful. So no doubt I won't dance. Well, I'll just sit by the punch, and watch the other lovely couples experience the most magical moment of their lives. Of course, deep inside me, I carry the secret wish of some mysterious stranger approaching me, and ask for perhaps the honor of dancing with me. Well, if I'm telling secrets, then I might as well reveal my deepest wish is that Sora might come home tonight, in time for the dance, and well, probably exactly what had occurred in my dream.

We'd slow dance, for I do not know how to waltz, and he'd whisper sweet nothings into my ear. Then we'd slow down as the song draws to a conclusion, and then he'd gaze into my eyes, as if trying to tell me some sort of secret, and I'd smile my heart out, because I know this secret he wants to tell me. And as if in answer, he'd lean in to steal a kiss. And I'd lean in too, and then...well, I don't really know what happens after 'and then', for my dream never went on past that. And I'm sorry it never did, for I've never known happily ever after.

* * *

It's currently seven sharp, and I'm feeling so wonderful about myself! Here I am, me in my gorgeous dress, standing before my mirror, feeling like the princess I never was. My dress is just absolutely dazzling, the material silky to my fingers. It was black, strapless, crisscrosses tying into an intriguing assort in the back. It fitted nicely onto my figure, the upper half snug, while the opposite end was loose, allowing me to walk in it. The dress extended all the way down to the tip of my matching ebony shoes, which were two inch heels, and laced up my ankles.

My auburn hair wasn't completely in its usual dull, straight format. The many locks touched my shoulders, simple wavy tresses among them. A simple raven choker fell around my neck, as usual. I beamed at my reflection, and the girl in the glass mimicked me.

I whirled around once, allowing me to see my whole body in the mirror. My dress flowed elegantly behind me, then falling perfectly in place as I halted. I sighed happily. This was perfect. This _felt_ perfect.

Seizing my matching raven jacket, I switched off the lights, and closed the door, locking it behind me, and pocketing the keys. I averted my gaze to the night sky. Oh so many stars shone brightly, radiant against the darkness. If only... Well, 'if only' a lot of things.

* * *

I gracefully stepped out of the cab as it pulled up to the ship, my step light and easy. Goodness, the ship was large. It was a white color, almost like one of those cruise ships. On the side, painted in black letters, were the words _S.S. Lovebirds. _I chuckled slightly. The school staff were quite creative, yes? I walked up the platform, attracting attention to myself. I beamed as I turned heads. I bet none of them ever thought of me in _this_ perspective!

The deck of the ship was decorated with nice little tables, dainty little lacy tablecloths dressing them. Blissful assembles of balloons shaped in hearts and stars were tied to the chairs. Bright lanterns hung about on wires, lightening up the place quite a bit. Gentle music played, and various couples were already dancing. I drifted over to the punch, scooping myself a nice cupful to keep me occupied. I took a seat contiguous to the dancing couples. Sadness immediately fell over me as the longing of joining them overcame me. I couldn't help but wish Sora was here with me.

I sighed, depressed as yet another song came to an end, and another began, starting another round of dances. How I could endure this sort of torture, I don't know. I don't know why I even came to this whole thing! I'd just end up disappointing myself, and bringing down my spirits. It didn't matter I gave others a new idea of myself, it didn't matter if I heard a song I liked, nothing mattered really.

"I should just go..." I muttered as I stood up to leave.

"Leaving so soon? But I've only just arrived!"

My head shot up to glimpse the speaker, my eyes widened, and my mouth dropped, speechless. Tears crept into my eyes, blurring my vision. No...no...just another hallucination...

"Hey Kai," he grinned his goofy trademark smile, and it just melted my heart.

My tears were in doubles now, the liquid staining my face. I averted my face to the ground in a vain effort to hide my teary face. I swallowed hard, sobs consuming me entirely. His gentle fingers lifted my face so I looked into his eyes. My lips curved into a faint smile. The tears streaming my face thinned. _It was him._ It really was him. He was really here, standing before me! As comprehension slowly struck me, I could feel my broken heart slowly fall piece by piece into place.

"Sora..." I could hear my voice breaking up horribly.

"Shh..." he hushed me. My breath halted as he led me over to the dance floor.

I could hear whispers around us, wondering if 'that really was the infamous Sora.' I wiped my soaked face using my free wrist. I was all smiles now. My crystal eyes begged him if this was perhaps another dream, and he answered 'no.' I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his around my waist.

The lanterns dimmed, leaving the stars and moon as the only sources of light. I gazed into his sapphire eyes, a light blush rising on my cheeks. I just couldn't believe this was really happening, and to someone as unfortunate as me.

"You know," I started, my voice low, "Every night I'd have dreams of this moment."

"Really?" his smile fresh on his face.

"Yeah..." I looked away, "We'd dance as long as the song lasts, and then you'd stare into my eyes as if you wanted to tell me something special, and I'd beam, because I knew what this something special was."

"Then," I continued, my gaze on Sora again, a bit uncertain and embarrassed, my breath shaky, "You'd lean in just as the song ends."

And as if in response, Sora searched my eyes, and drew closer, completely taking my breath away. I fluttered my eyelashes as I found I had a loss of words.

I found myself staring right into Sora's eyes. Our faces were ever so close, our hips touching, gently swaying to the music. We slowed to a stop as the song came to its end.

"And then what?"

I kept my gaze in Sora's eyes, reluctant to look away. "I don't know...the dreams never went on past that..."

He grinned, then whispered, "But I know."

Sora leaned in, pressing his lips against mine, enveloping me in a deep, passionate kiss.

_Our love is like the wind._

Happiness erupted inside me, for I had reached a new level of true bliss. All I can taste is this.

_Can you feel it?_

_--  
Together our hearts_

_Beat as one._

_And I can see forever_

_Has only just begun._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

So how was that? I've been working on this for quite a while, and I plan on reediting it sometimes when I have better ideas. Thanks Jade for lending me that last 'Together our hearts...' verse! Well, please review!

**edit:** AND there goes _"Never Say Goodbye"_ by JoJo


End file.
